fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gyda Mollen
Personality Gyda Mollen is a smart young women, who is also loving and kind, some even calls her funny and respectful, she's honourable and polite Purpose to be handmaiden to the queen of the north Talents she's quick-minded and strong-minded that often get's in her way, but she's strategic and good at planning. she's persuasive and clever Likes she's very respectful and is an great leader, she's also very fond of her family and would fo anything for them and her friends. she likes to read a book or two when she have time Dislikes she hates people who are showing disrespect or rudeness. backstabbers and ignorance is she not very found of Fears she has a strong fear of losing loved ones and looking weak in front of Lord And Ladies Weaknesses Her brother, Her perfection, her fear of losing History Gyda was born at dawn forest to lyanna stark and grenn mollen. She had two brothers. One brother had died before she was born and the second was her older brother asher. Gyda was a respectful girl, she always knew when to do things and what to say. Gyda always used to love reading books and learning about westeros. Gyda and her brother had an unbreakable bond. Gyda loved asher and would always admire him. Gyda mostly admired her father. Even Though their relationship wasn't strong she always thought her father was a strong and clever man. Gyda always wanted to be like her father she would make herself learn every day so she would gain more knowledge by the minute. Gyda mostly admired leadership. She liked the fact that she could have power over others and help rule a kingdom. Her father never really paid attention to gyda. His bond was stronger with asher. At the age of 14 gyda and her family would take trips to Winterfell. Gyda loved going to Winterfell as she got to run around the big castle. She used to love crunching her feet into the snow and sitting upon the castle walls, Her brother Asher would mostly take their cousins Allyria, aren and artos hunting. Gyda preferred to not go and she didn't have a passion for the sport. At the age of 15 an assassniation attempt happened on Asher. Asher killed the assassin but he endured a scar on his cheek. Gyda couldn't believe the thought of having a brother one day and the next day none. Gyda always thought she was better than she really was. So she decided to have her brothers back. When Gyda grew to 16 her brother and her disgiuesd as locals to avoid any more assassination attempts. They decided to head to riverlands but on the way things went south. They were attacked by bandits which captured Gyda and left asher knocked out on the dusty floor. When gyda was held hostage she planned an escape. Gyda, thinking she was the best thought she could be free. When she freed herself and ran she got far from the camp but didnt stop running. She eventually slipped and smashed her head against a tree branch sticking out from the ground. When Gyda awoke she was back at the camp the men had their swords ready and made Gyda kneel. Before they swung the sword Asher found the camp and slaughtered the men. Gyda was relieved. She knew both that her brother had her back and that she needed to think more carefully next time. In the end she would need it for her leadership. At the age of 18 Gydas father set off on a hunting trip which they did once a week. Although days passed and nobody had returned. Gydas father was pronounced dead after never returning. Gyda was distraught and depressed for weeks. Eventually Asher gained the lordship of dawnforest and Gyda set off to Winterfell to serve handmaiden to the queen. She knew that this would be a great start for her journey to glory Category:RP Characters